


T

by Victoryia



Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I AM THE WORST PERSON WHO EVER LIVED., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoryia/pseuds/Victoryia
Summary: A heavy/reader fluff fic that was requested by a discord user. Blah my stuff is usually 1000 words and proofread but its 10:18pm and art is a lie so like, fuck it.





	T

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse/gifts).



Something seemed very off. It was quiet, too quiet. You hated sounding like a cliché badass movie protagonist, but there was no other way to describe it. The evenings with Misha were normally like this, passed in a comfortable silence, each of you doing your own thing. He was much more introverted than you, so this set up kept your craving for attention and his desire to recluse under control. Tonight felt, odd however. 

Your eraser tapped uncomfortably against your drawing, the vibes seeping into your skin from the other side of the room. You turned to look at the giant recliner poised in front of the dark wash bookshelf. Misha was a quiet man. But this seemed weird. You sketched out the other eyeball before mustering the courage to walk up to him. You didn’t like disturbing Misha during his reading time. Hopefully this goes well. You walked up behind him and draped your arms slowly over his shoulders. He looked up at you through his reading glasses. 

“Da?”  
“I just wanted to know if you were okay, something seems a bit off tonight.”

“Is nothing.”  
Misha looked back down at his book. Now you knew something was up. Misha hated talking about his emotions. He had to keep them bottled up for so long, you weren’t sure if he knew how to properly express them. Even in a safe environment. So, you did the one thing you could do when he didn’t want to talk. Make him tea.  
You honestly had no idea if he liked tea, even after being friends and teammates for so long. Being lovers with him didn’t exactly reveal anything. You both were rather secretive people. But he drank it, and you liked making it. You carefully walked back to him with a tea cup and set it down. He looked up at you and smiled.  
“You didn’t have to go through the trouble.”

“I wanted to.”  
Misha gave you a knowing glance and invited you onto his lap. That was the best spot in the whole world, especially when he read to you. His sweater was soft, and everything was cozy and warm. You leaned against his chest as he read the book in Russian out loud. It was hard for him to translate and read at the same time. You recognized a few words, but you didn’t care that you didn’t pick up on most of that. This was the best. He ended the chapter, took a sip of the tea you made him, and wrapped his arms around you.  
“I cannot hide anything from you.”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. I know it’s hard for you, but really, you can trust me.”  
Trust was something you both were working on. Your pasts made it hard for everyone to show genuine emotion. Misha hugged you tighter.  
“I know. Thank you.”  
His words faltered a bit. Misha never cried, this was probably as close as you would get to tears being shed. You both hadn’t gotten used to the relationship becoming personal rather than professional. Perhaps with time things would work out. You planted a kiss on his cheek and he returned the favor.  
You would cross the bridge when the time comes. For right now, you were just happy he trusts you enough to hold you close.

**Author's Note:**

> \- For Mouse, Love you!!!


End file.
